User talk:New World God/Archive 4
Attention Parasites! Welcome, to my Talk Page, it is I Freez.. It is I, NWG. I am a Rollback for this amazing wiki, please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections. I always archive after 25, so please be wary) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Work Just taking a moment to say that you've done a really good job today, NWG. Sorry I wasn't able to get up as much work as you, it's been one of those days, but you were on a roll today! I'm glad to see so many shells up, ready for the editing to begin.—Mina Țepeș 07:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you're so gung-ho, and yeah, trust me, source editor is leagues easier to use in my eyes. Especially on a developing wiki like this, where source code for templates is ''everything. And I agree, we should supply a link for scans and episodes, but at the same time, when it comes to manga, I think we should keep the links for those between ourselves. I'm sure DB Wiki still skulks here occasionally and I'd hate us to come across something they don't have...and then they steal it. And no, I haven't seen the new spoilers yet, care to show me?—Mina Țepeș 07:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you elaborate on how you would split those two or how they're even related? Maybe I misread your message (it is late, after all) but I am slightly confused.—Mina Țepeș 07:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, these are some interesting spoilers. But what interests me most is that Kibitoshin reversed the effects of the Potara with the Nameccian Dragon Balls? That's going to be....interesting.—Mina Țepeș 07:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) You say a stake, I say it'll be more like taking a submachine gun to GT and running wild on it. But yeah, it seems everything we've been getting over the past two years seems like it's trying — and succeeding, mind you — to discredit GT. And while I do like the idea of Goku never needing to transform again, you forget, it was more than likely a difference in power between him and Oob that caused him not to transform. Goku was already a Saiyan beyond God at that point. Oob's power, which wasn't even yet on par with the pure Boo, was nothing in comparison.—Mina Țepeș 07:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) That actually makes me wonder how much power Goku was fighting with at the time. If Vegeta — in the movie — could briefly overwhelm Beerus, but we take that as 10% of his power, then Goku must have also been exerting a similarly small fraction of strength. And I'm not sure. Kaioshin fruit, the golden fruit, are a very rare fruit to grow on the World Tree; it's why Shin has been the only Kaioshin for so long, I'd think. Also, heading to bed, so my reply after this one will be a few hours from now!—Mina Țepeș 08:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pages Oh that's fantastic! Awesome foresight, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 18:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::O 03:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, but those were the translations. You didn't send him the actual manga pages, did you? =w= 03:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: 250 px That's fine, I don't think we did changes without any rationale. I wonder if Windy showed you this issue with the abnormal picture. So, I just though that we keep using 250 px size for consistency with every single picture. Anw, I see you've started some conflict articles since yesterday. They're awesome, NWG --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: GT is done, toast and kaput!r Oh this is just glorious. Now we patiently await this chapter (which I will summarize on my blogs, in lieu of the previous) and watch DB Wiki run around like a chicken with its head cut off, saying shit like "but Kibito and Shin could have refused later"—Mina Țepeș 03:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) LOL It would have just consisted of us laughing our asses off in a forum. Hardly profession of us, no?—Mina Țepeș 03:49, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Showing this to everyone for a morale boost ...... -walks away laughing my ass off- If there ever was a competition between our wikis, I think DB Wiki stopped fighting.--—Mina Țepeș 04:03, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't see any reason not to acnowledge the manga events with the tabbers, so long as you acknowledge both are canon. In addition, place the anime tabber first, given how we cover these events on the wiki. But yeah, that seems like a nice middleground.—Mina Țepeș 22:57, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be easier just to note the anime-manga differences in the trivia sections? They're basically the same story, one is just faster paced. Plus, the hypothetical "manga" portion of it would just be a stub anyway... 23:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC) When you have a second, can you fish around for a better profile picture for her than this? I don't wanna use the same one as DB Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 02:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Message Thanks, NWG ^^ And that's fine; we're all entitled to vacation and a life, hell, I vanish every weekend. I'll look forward to your return ^^—Mina Țepeș 19:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I just got home and saw ya found a new pic! Fantastic! Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 07:07, September 19, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey Fine, you can leave it to me, I'm not quite busy now. About adding the pictures in the infobox, you mean the ones belonging to Affiliation section? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 09:31, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't tell you I acknowledge somehow 'cause I find this myself. What UltimateSupreme did was fantastic, renaming these pictures in your sandbox by Affiliation Symbol.png syntax and then coding this template. Now, we only need to type Affiliation component and put it between " " . :For instance, I type: |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Saiyan Royal Family |previous affiliation2 = Freeza's Army :And this implies: |section8title = Image Gallery |section8 = }} :I hope this get help. :EDIT: Oop, my bad >.<, Kaiō, God/Castle of God and Whis aren't even the affiliations. Will you edit them in your sandbox? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thinking again, I don't know what I should do with them. Acctually, they're not the affiliations, but can't add them to anywhere in the infobox now. A MATTER FOR DEBATE. ::My feeling about the eleventh episode: DROWNING! >"< --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 15:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey NWG, when you get back (not now, if I recall, you're supposed to be on vacation?) is there any way to remove this bloody watermark? This is the only depiction of the Limit Breaker Kamehameha in the manga, so we're gonna need it. But Mangastream being Mangastream, they didn't put the watermark in any area that was easily removable (like any white portion). So, when you return, if you can remove that watermark (and still keep the actual integrity of the image, or hell, even find this same panel without a watermark) you'll be my favorite person for the day.—Mina Țepeș 17:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Image Thanks a bundle, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 09:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Conflicts Oh, go right ahead. I did the same thing here, so yeah. A lot of our articles will have to be stubs for awhile until we can fill them in as we go.—Mina Țepeș 18:28, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm Finally Back Welcome back, NWG! That's good news regardless; I'll look forward to your updates eagerly!—Mina Țepeș 09:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) re: idea Sure, I don't see why not. 14:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmmmmm....I don't think it's a bad idea at all. When it comes right down to it, we're gonna have to make sure more than just you, Windy, and I participate IN thiose discussions however, But the idea isn't bad in the slightest. Also, knowing me, I'd have to reply on Monday; you know how I am rarely on in the weekends.—Mina Țepeș 18:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome :) I'll get back to you after I watch the new episode ^^ : 13:50, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Patience is a virtue ^^ Yeah, that was a nice episode :D Makes you wonder what SSGSS is gonna bring :O 14:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Through trial and error once again, I was finally able to figure out how to insert images in the canon tabbers. Well, it seems you, Aha and I can agree on using these two images for the canon tabbers, so that's good. And I had no idea they were the official font of the manga, so that works too :) ::: Or do you guys want to use these for conflicts? Instead of making more sets :::Personally, I'd rather stay uniform and use only one selection and one style for every set of canon and non-canon tabbers, so we don't confuse editors that come here in the future. And also, I kinda like the other two images I linked above over these two images, because the gold fonts look like the font Wookiepedia uses, and I want us to use our own style. But that's just me. ::: If you guys want I can also make exclusively blue ones for the conflict please request them in my talk page. :) :::Again, I'd personally rather stay uniform and consistent with what we use. But that's just my opinion. :::Also, my personal preferences were this and this, actually. But again, it's just me. 17:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sure, I'm fine with the idea. ::::Oh, you like? Okay then, that makes things easier ^^ Though I do wonder what Aha and TTF think about it though... :::: Also, what colors would you like it in. I'll do it today. ::::And what colors would I like "what" in? The font? The image? :::: 18:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Let's just hope they don't confuse things X) And I'm beginning to think we should have a community discussion about this soon, so everyone's on the same page, because it's possible that all of us have differing views on how the tabbers should look like... I'll see if I can open up a thread for everyone to propose their ideas. 18:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) re: Brace yourself I'll always welcome more users. Thanks for the heads up! And yeah, let's hope he does man. Also, I was thinking of somehow bring this wiki to the attention of the users of Kanzenshuu. They seem to be like-minded with us. Two examples are this (← you gotta read that) and this. 20:45, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::O Ooh. I would suggest linking them to the first link (Re: The Future of Dragon Ball Wiki) and linking them to this wikia and telling them we're like-minded in terms of presenting info on Dragon Ball. Many users of that site in the forums have declared the Dragon Ball Wiki to be an "unreliable source". 20:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) You 'got into Daizenshuu'? Before I can give you a "good warm critical response", what did you get into? Did you mean Kanzenshuu?—Mina Țepeș 17:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Are you trying to advertise our wiki on Kanzenshuu or another website? Because I can happily write up a sales pitch for us if that's what it is.—Mina Țepeș 17:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, I'm in the same boat. I enjoy the community here, even if it's just us few. The fact that you guys have stuck around and continue to contribute, but we can all also unwind in the chatroom, means a lot and it feels very nice to have people like that here. ^^ Also, I'll write that opening paragraph you need in just a little. Trying to finish something up.—Mina Țepeș 21:24, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Canon and Non-Canon Tabs Many thanks for adding the tabs to the articles. ^^ This link should help you get a lot of them. Though, please exclude the Saga pages, for those use "Z" and "Kai" tabs rather than "Canon" and "Non-Canon." ^^ 01:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with it. Also, you cannot rollback good-faith edits like this (unless, it was an accidental click, then that should have been undone). Please look here for more information on the rollback tool, if you may. 02:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Guess I should have been more clear with that... -___- sorry. I meant "do not add the canon and non-canon tabbers to the Saga pages." And I know you have good intentions. :) Just giving you a heads up is all :P 03:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, if you still need an opening paragraph to contact Kanzenshuu, lemme give you one before I have to work on a management packet for work: Hello! Greetings from us over at the Dragon Universe Wiki. We're a nascent wiki formed in the wake of the existence of the Dragon Ball Wiki itself; despite it being a long-standing wiki, I believe it's more or less well accepted that it doesn't have the most accurate information. Preferences for dub terms, treating GT as canon in spite of it not being so, generally disregarding Toriyama despite the fact that he's the author, and trying to complile everything in the series into one giant "let's not offend anyone" kind of database. That can't function, at least not function and serve it's purpose as an accurate encyclopedia. So a small group of users have decided to work on a new wiki — one that will try its best to adhere to factual information to the best of our abilities; manga and the original Japanese take precedence before the dub and the original anime. (We skew on this when it comes to the Super anime, but that's because it has the most of Toriyama's involvement, rather than the manga, which is headed primarily by Toyable). After looking around, it appears that Kanzenshuu itself and our wiki are of like-minds, so we're approaching you in the hopes that you'd be able to lend us a hand. Creating this kind of wiki is no easy task, and it's not something we expect to finish with the snap of our fingers. However, if there's anyone here willing to lend their aid, we'd certainly appreciate it; our wiki could use more hands, and Kanzenshuu, as one of the foremost databases on the Dragon Ball series, would be a great asset to us if you could lend us your assistance! Best regards, Dragon Universe Wiki. How does that strike you, NWG?—Mina Țepeș 06:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Saga Tabbers Much appreciated. Though is it possible you can remove the four-star ball from the Z image? :X (Just reupload it over this image) It's in order to make the "Z" logo stand out a bit more in the orange tabber. 22:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Many thanks. Will add after some tinkering with the template. 01:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Which kind of infoboxes? 01:23, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::These look aesthetically pleasing to the eye, no? 01:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not too sure about it. I would probably get approval from TTF on that subject, since he imported the infobox here. 05:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Go for it ^^ 05:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :O Holy sh!t that looks nice.... (Psst... Okay, we won't tell TTF about this >_<) lol :D 05:40, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You're free to do as you please, Freeza. Just keep it further away from domain. I don't want to confuse your good ideas with mine =w= 05:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I got back to you late, so it's perfectly fine that you got back to me late as well ^^ And, no, that sounds perfectly fine; adding on anything I may have missed is a great idea. (Just don't care anyone away now!) And as for the templates...I asked Ten which he liked but he's not responding at the moment. In my own personal opinion, I like the second option best; aesthetically, it's the most attractive. A nice meld of orange with black, which is more or less our wiki anyway. Good idea to swap the colours to match our own wiki, rather than be this weird...blue that stands out.—Mina Țepeș 05:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : According to Ten, the second one definitely looks best.—Mina Țepeș 06:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I just told you to do as you please. I'm a destroyer God, I am not here to take sides =w= And very well. 06:37, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I just destroyed the blue. Null edit the articles and orange should come up. 06:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::^And I may or may not have watched RoF again ^^ 06:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Leave it to Windy to transfer the code, not me =w= He's better than I am.—Mina Țepeș 07:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Baba Yaga Curious, would it be possible to find any better images for the Old Witch? I don't like using the same images as DB Wiki when we can avoid it. Same with Polunga when you have the time?—Mina Țepeș 09:34, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Fantastic! Thanks! ^^—Mina Țepeș 09:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : Image looks fantastic!—Mina Țepeș 10:04, October 2, 2015 (UTC) =w= and here I went and did it. Alright then~ —Mina Țepeș 10:15, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! There's some detail I'm missing, mind you — particularly about how the East Kaiōshin disrupted the sphere — but I'll add that tomorrow when I'm not still filling out a management packet for work. That's partially what's been keeping my edits down to a minimum; in the middle of getting promotion to asst. manager at work and I got like three packets for this bloody thing. All for a part time job, oy vey...—Mina Țepeș 10:18, October 2, 2015 (UTC) They don't even really describe the technique, I notice. But we're taking a leaf out of Narutopedia's book in how we write techniques. Taking a lot of leaves from a lot of wikis, actually. We're like Cell.—Mina Țepeș 10:28, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll actually have to ask him; he doens't bring up the wiki unless I directly ask him something anyway. So if you have anything you think should be redesigned, or any designs you wanna show Ten, just send 'em through me and I'll show him. And he SHOULD be back eventually, according to him.—Mina Țepeș 10:36, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. Demon (disambiguation) or something of the like. Since I'm abou to go to sleep, I can't start it at the moment. If you can, that'd be welcome. "In the original series, Buu is the only one of Babidi’s minions ever referred to as majin." This sentence is just so satisfying though. Suck it, DB Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 10:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :You notice this comment I made? Is it possible? 15:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Eh, maybe just "Examples" will do, if possible. 15:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) First off, glad to see you got it up and running on the Kanzenshuu forum. Sadly, THIS is a bit discouraging...: Re: Invitation and Greeting DB fansPostby dbgtFO » Fri Oct 02, 2015 11:56 am Welcome to the board! It should be said that Kanzenshuu is already working on a wiki to be incorporated to the site with some users given editing privileges, so they might not have time or see the point in working on another one, but good luck with your project. Maybe it will even be up and running before Kanzenshuu's. Discouraging or depressing, I don't know which. Since, if every Kanzenshuu user thinks like that, we won't be gettinga ny help from this. —Mina Țepeș 18:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, so what am I supposed to be seeing in the link you sent me on FTF? Your statement itself actually confuses me just slightly; what are 'they' going to request? Is 'they' Kanzenshuu? And what about infoboxes?—Mina Țepeș 19:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :: I wouldn't say that, it's just gonna take awhile to amass users. Maybe some from Kanzenshuu will come help us out, their wiki looks like it's gonna take effort and time to put up, as well as money; our wiki doesn't have that last factor as an issue.—Mina Țepeș 22:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) re: permission I just told you to do as you please. I'm a destroyer God, I am not here to take sides =w= This^ =w= 00:19, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Ten, Aha and I approved of the other one.... :/ I liked that one better :x : 00:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :: How to use: here, since I was too lazy to create the documentation here =w= 00:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ....Oh it looks VERY good! I like it >w< The orange really does work better here. Good work, NWG~ —Mina Țepeș 00:43, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :^Er... he reverted it already... I think you missed the one he was trying to propose X) 00:44, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....it certainly matches, but aesthetically, the one that melds black and orange seems more appealing to my eyes. Just my opinion, mind you.—Mina Țepeș 00:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :Make "Saiyan Invasion Team" more visible (black or something), and it's got the stamp of approval from me =w= 01:11, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::You should add more photos. All of those Vegetas make me nervous XD Is that for the template documentation? 02:05, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I just looked at it, I feel the same. ._. Yeah, its for the documentation. I want to make sure they're documented correctly. you can check the source and tell me what to remove. EDIT: Hold on, I may have just put a gradient. I'll show, it doesn't look that good. But I'll try to improve it --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 02:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get right to it. 04:54, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, that took a while. This is what I came up with for now. 05:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to think of it as failing just yet; some people from Kanzenshuu may come help, we never know (I will maintain optimism so help me). But yeah, that does sound like a good idea; contacting anyone from DB Wiki who has thoughts that are more in line with ours. I just hope they can accept what they find here.—Mina Țepeș 10:37, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Good, they sound like two potential recruits that could be a big asset! And thanks ^^ Though it's not guaranteed yet; have to turn in the packet, take a class, etc. All this for a part-time job too...—Mina Țepeș 10:43, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ....Ohh that's a very nice little template to my right =w= I should have expected Freeza. WOW. All that to be a dishwasher? Oi vey.... ''And it's not condescending, thanks ^^ My 'dream job' is to be an OEL Mangaka; I want to make an Original English Language Manga, (at least in the form of a webcomic, because fuck deadlines). Three new people? I can appreciate that >w< And yeah, I noticed, holy shit, Ten only had 3,000+ edits.—Mina Țepeș 17:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) re: userpage Er... could you be more specific, please? =w= What do you mean, do you want to renovate your current userpage, or create a new subpage, or...? 16:36, October 8, 2015 (UTC) That's actually not a bad idea. Instead of a glaring template for articles under constructive, a non-obtrusive icon can work just as well.—Mina Țepeș 20:22, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Ooooh I like it. Good colour, and the Tori-Robo is a nice touch too.—Mina Țepeș 06:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Fill, Windy in, I can't edit the template. [[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :You want a new subpage? Just go to the URL and copy and paste in http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:New World God/*Insert subpage name here* can click on the "Create" button on the page. 06:33, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna follow Windy's lead on that one. He informed me — more or less — about the DB Encyclopedia's backstory. It was a good movie special; there was popcorn and soda pop. Regardless, it was formed by the same people who edit DB wiki now (assuming the same people are still present) so it would literally make the same amount of sense as going to DB Wiki as it is now and asking the people ''there to come help us. Which would be about as meaningful as Harry sharing a dialogue with the Dursleys (if you like Harry Potter, you know how futile that would've been =w=)—Mina Țepeș 02:16, October 11, 2015 (UTC) : P.S.: '''thanks for the cute remark on the profile picture ^^—Mina Țepeș 02:25, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::As for inviting/informing people about this wiki, have you tried the DBZ reddit? 04:54, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Give it to me in chat then, please ^^ 15:29, October 11, 2015 (UTC) re: pan Yep. ^^ 16:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Could you upload a better quality version of this image by simply replacing it over the previous version? 17:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Reddit for a recruiting ground? Fingers crossed!—Mina Țepeș 17:39, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit where are you finding those fantastic quality RoF images?—Mina Țepeș 17:53, October 11, 2015 (UTC) re:Replace Got THIS. You're making quick works. How nice! --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy' ''of L'']] 18:02, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Due To Inconsistencies So, as a compromise between three different portrayals in regards to the telling of the basic God and God story, Windy's come up with this little tabber layout to use for character that appear in God and God, ''Revival of 'F, and Super. This is how we'll be handling those articles.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) re: tabbs Whether you want to use the tabbers, or create separate headings for each interpretation, etc etc, you can do whatever you think improves the wiki, man ^^ 21:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, it's fine, we've all got things to do. And tell Windy that you love it =w= The idea was his, I just spread the word around.—Mina Țepeș 03:48, October 15, 2015 (UTC) That's true, I am less competent than Windy =w= He'll be back when he's not busy. (I wish I could say the same of TEN but hey)—Mina Țepeș 04:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) If you can find headshots to replace them, then yeah, by all means. Since I think using headshots is far less tacky, you know? Narutopedia seems to do the same, with Six Path Sage Mode and whatnot.—Mina Țepeș 08:50, October 15, 2015 (UTC) I obviously cannot read all of it at 2:35, but as always, its a very ''extensive list. I admire your dedication, since naming all of these has to require a good amount of research on your part. (Also, not to be nitpicky, but its Taopaipai, just for future reference ^^. Similary, its also Super God Water. I know its just a sandbox, but figured I should point those out ^^) And yeah, I agree. We ''will be noticed in the end; it just takes time and dedication on our part. Also, haven't I seen this template before?—Mina Țepeș 09:37, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Tao's name is a VERY confusing one. It's one of the very few times I'm grateful the dub changed a name: "Tao" is just simpler than "Taopaipai", but, humans never got anywhere by taking the easy road. Our wiki uses Taopaipai, and that's what we're sticking with unless we're proven horribly wrong. And yeah, that makes sense. One best remember the pecking order. And according to Ten last time I asked, the name is "The Fist of Son Gokū", since the technique went unnamed but the chapter name directly referred to the attack. Its similar to how we named the Super Transformation, actually. I'm considering taking a similar stance with Zarbon's unnamed transformation; the Japanese episodes referred to it as his "Devilish Transformation", so I may take that road when I consult the manga for it.—Mina Țepeș 02:05, October 16, 2015 (UTC) re:Vados I'll appreciate this, NWG. I'm always here as everyone' partner. Toriyama will "burn everything up" with new materials as expected, but caused a little shock to me ^^ --— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 18:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: The narrator refers this term, so it's official. The problem here is whether it's more canonical/official than SSGSS to become the title name. I've not had the answer yet. Also, this name has "blue", Aha will love it, ask him and Windy yet? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 18:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Wikimark Hmmm...show me the original file on its own? I think it could look pretty cool, though I'll have to add the 'glow' regardless. I'll also show it to Ten, see what he thinks.—Mina Țepeș 22:34, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...lemme show Ten, see what he says. Also, .....what fresh hell is this? what fresh hell is this? —Mina Țepeș 22:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Excellent! I'm showing Ten and we'll see what he says. I'm half and half on it myself. And oh thank God. I'd hate it so much if that was real. Not because of the colour, but the fact that it would be Toei changing another friggin' thing and oh my God please no!—Mina Țepeș 22:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan....Blue....NWG, I think I need a minute to gather my sanity. As for the icon, let me see what Ten thinks of it as it is first.—Mina Țepeș 23:02, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ten also agrees with me, that it looks a bit grainy. In short, it's not as high quality as an icon should be, y'know?—Mina Țepeș 23:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...yeah, an HD version would probably be best.—Mina Țepeș 23:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Through some weird future magic, I managed to add the "movie debut" to the Realm infobox! Successu! What do you need added to the technique infobox? And ten likes everything about it, he says it may just look grainy on his phone. Hmm...while looking at it properly myself, it does look fine. All we're gonna need to do is add the glow that I've given to everything else we use. Are you capable of that, or should I do it?—Mina Țepeș 01:51, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so, consulting the template itself, the parent section does seem to exist, it just wasn't present in the doc we use when adding infoboxes to articles. Try an article, and add the parent section. It should work just fine; if not, I'll tinker around and see what I can do before going to someone like Ultimate or Ten if I can't get the thing to work. Also, alright, I'll add it, but that'll probably be tomorrow, since I'mma head out soon. And trust me, NWG, you've done some kickass designs for this wiki in the time you've been here. I really appreciate all of it!—Mina Țepeș 02:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I've added that.—Mina Țepeș 02:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) So, I think Ten's more or less got the idea of the universe covered, so I don't think we'll need an article to cover it.—Mina Țepeș 23:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Leave Alright! I'll see you when you return, then.—Mina Țepeș 01:31, October 19, 2015 (UTC) While that may be the real life term, this one also has an actual term used for it in the games; the Super God Shock Flash. Given the fact that it actually has its own name, shouldn't we use that name? Or should we use the term for the real life equivalent?—Mina Țepeș 01:54, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Super Humm.. I think so much. Both SSGSS and SSB are official names. However, the first was more popular, since it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump magazines, theater pamphlets, [http://imgur.com/ZsJbI7I.png Dragon Ball Super Start Guide], Dragon Ball Volume 'F' official movie guidebook and many video games, when the latter was only refered in Toyotarō until now. So I think keep using the original name is the bright choice.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) @_@ Too late, I've watched. This filler's full of gags, it's not quite good but isn't annoying enough to me. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) In that case, name it by its actual name, the Super God Shock Flash, and we'll mention in article what type of technique it is.—Mina Țepeș 02:00, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Very true. Naturally, this is another real life move.—Mina Țepeș 02:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually not sure if I want that rumor to be true or not. I mean, think about it. We already have three different tellings of Beerus' awakening to write on our wiki. I really don't think we need a fourth retelling too. I mean, it sounds like it has potential to be cool but yeah, a fourth ''one? I can already see us adding "Anime 2" to the tabbers.—Mina Țepeș 02:08, October 19, 2015 (UTC) No, I just have gotten more or less distracted today. I can't add the glow as of the moment, gonna be heading out pretty soon, and I wanna focus on getting some edits done today. Especially since there's gonna be less editing going on here for awhile, I wanna make sure I don't let this place look barren.—Mina Țepeș 02:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) re:Dropbox Can you make it clear, NWG? You mean ''Super Start Guide I'd shown you before or Raw manga or somthing else? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 12:17, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :WOW, fantastic! If you uploaded them or have the hyperlink, just give me. Hum, or we should keep it private now?? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 12:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Link If you're still techhnically here and not gone, could you supply me with a link to RoF again? The one I had doesn't work anymore, regrettably.—Mina Țepeș 16:58, October 19, 2015 (UTC) : Never mind, false alarm.—Mina Țepeș 17:00, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for going quiet, I was working on your hoverpod =w= I haven't gotten the Japanese yet, but yes, please do make the page more sooner than later.—Mina Țepeș 05:14, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I've got Mangetsu; he's just overexcited, I've more or less told him how to do everything now, so he should be fine. Can't do much today, but I'll check in periodically; it's why I asked him to edit up.—Mina Țepeș 01:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : The species PAGE or template?—Mina Țepeș 01:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC)